Identity Change
by rukia4ichigo
Summary: AU - After being abused by his father for 12 years, Gohan decides to seek vengeance by becoming a ninja and slaughtering innocent people. Who will stop him? Read and Review!
1. Transformation

Hello everyone! Back when I still had Videl-101, I uploaded this story and a couple of people (maybe more) had liked it. Now, by request from a number of my friends, I have decided to re-upload this story. It is the darkest story that I have ever written and one of my favourites. Enjoy!

_**Note:**_ Keep in mind that this story is in Gohan's point of view. Also, the planet Namek never existed, and the Cell Games occurred much later than it did in the series. So, in other words, this story is slightly AU.

_**WARNING!**_Rated M for lots of violence, profanity, and a bunch of shocking surprises here and there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Identity Change**_**Chapter 1: Transformation**_

My father, that cruel, abusive, unforgiving bastard! For 12 years in my life, I had suffered under his terrible and abusive beatings that he had inflicted upon me. Ever since he had started his abusive turn of events, my fucking life had been a living hell for me. I am so glad that that freak is out of my life for good, but what he had done to me had consumed me so much since it haunts me.

Every day and night I had cursed the heavens, expressing my hurt and my rage; then I would sometimes break down but away from everyone else. Every time someone tries to help me out, I push him or her away from me by cursing him or her to go to hell.

My heart is no longer pure and innocent for it seeks revenge on my father for his cruel intentions. You might be asking how the fuck I seek this revenge while my father is dead and is rotting in hell. It is that simple; he used to always protect innocent people from any kind of danger. It was such a pity that he never did that kind of shit to me, his eldest son. Instead, he decided to abuse me and mentally and emotionally fuck me up. If his heart was set on protecting everyone, then I will make him suffer in hell by continuously and brutally killing individuals whom he had fought so hard for.

I do not give a fuck what anyone says or does about it, and it is not like they would defeat me either. Having hidden powers, I am the most powerful fighter on Earth. My speed and agility will cause me to become impossible to catch up with. Through this anger and grief that had taken over my heart, I had trained intensively to relieve any kind of stress; this made me even stronger. Even Vegeta, my father's rival, would not catch up with me. Life is sweet when you are a bad ass who is so powerful and fast, with no equal in this fucking world.

I stood up from my bed and walked to the bedroom mirror that was hanging on the opposite wall. Call me crazy, but I always look at myself to see the painful and scarred face of a young eighteen-year-old guy who had been physically abused for no reason. Probably the worst injury that I have ever gotten on my face happened when my father punched my face so hard that it gauged out my left eye. Shit, this disfigured appearance of my face depresses me so much every time I look at it, yet it reminds me of what I must do to get even with him.

I sometimes wish that my father had not fucked me up like this. My life had been a total nightmare. Why can't I just be treated with love and care? Now, all I do is hate, curse, and bottle up my hurt and wrath inside me except when I decide to go out to do training. Every day, I have thought of doing something drastic like suicide or self-mutilation, which was something that I did occasionally.

Fed up my appearance, I sharply turned my back on the mirror and headed for my closet. I opened the doors and my good eye caught site of the outfit in front of me. Pulling it out, I examined it closely. It was a snug, black, two-piece outfit with blades on the wrist. A pair of black boots and black gloves went with it. The headpiece was only a long piece of black cloth that I would wrap around my head. I had made this outfit a couple of years ago myself, and I am hoping that it will enable me to have a fierce disguise when I go out and slaughter thousands of innocent people.

You might think that I will just use my energy blasts to take on such a task, but that is where you are wrong. My grandfather gave me a couple of razor sharp katana swords for my fifteenth birthday because he decided that they might come in handy just in case I wanted to fight an opponent who had only fought with a sword. I also had fifteen kunai stars that were also given to me a long time ago by some person I did not remember. There was also a bunch of small bottles of a certain chemical that I would throw at my opponents in battle to blind them for a sneak attack. Again, I do not remember where I got such useful objects.

Smirking for I was ready to follow through with my decision, I changed from my casual, every-day clothes to these fighting clothes I had just pulled out and wrapped the piece of cloth around my head, covering the scarred slit where my left eye once was. I slung two sheaths across my back so that they criss-crossed and carefully slid the two katanas inside the sheaths, one at time. Kneeling down, I pulled on the boots and the gloves. Then, I fastened five stars to the chest area, and turned the rest of those and the small chemical bottles into a Dino cap.

Now, I was ready and fully prepared to take on a task that that bastard of my father would regret on seeing me do. After opening my window, I flew out, laughing silently and evilly.

_**A/N:**_Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry it's really short, but the rest of the chapters of this story are going to be pretty short. I'm not good at making short chapters. Anyway, please read and review!


	2. An Hour of Evil and Vengeance

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Gohan or Vegeta as Akira Toryama owns them.

Hey everyone. Well this chapter is going to be quite short like the other chapters in this story. I am not good at writing longer chapters and I apologize for that.

Please read and review though. It would mean quite a lot.

**Chapter 2: An Hour of Evil and Vengeance**

I arrived to a busy market square and perched away from view on top of the rooftop of a tall building. My lips curved into an evil smirk underneath the part of the black cloth that was covering them as my good eye scanned the area, falling upon my very first victims. It was such a shame that they would not be going anywhere after they were finished with their shopping--except through the razor sharp edges of my Katana blades. Such weaklings they were! They won't even know what hit them when I am through with them.

I stepped forward so that I could be standing near the edge and unsheathed both of my Katana swords.

Suddenly, like an eagle swooping down towards a salmon in the blue ocean waters, I dove down towards the busy crowd and sliced both of my swords at the unsuspecting people, spraying blood everywhere. Screams of panic erupted everywhere as men, women, and children tried to flee the area, but with my agility and accuracy I had managed to slice them all. For some of them, I stabbed one of my swords through them and pulling it out in a quick motion.

As I slaughtered every one of these weak people, I knew how the enemies that I had fought had felt. It felt invigorating since I had superior force over anyone who had dared to stand in my way--especially my father, that fucking son of a bitch. This was his punishment for all the pain that he had inflicted on me throughout all of those years.

As an addition to my slaughters of the many innocent lives, I ran into some of shops to raid the items that were being sold there, killing anyone who tried to stop me and putting them in some empty Dino caps that I had taken with me. With weak ki blasts, I destroyed the interior of the shops after taking away my precious loot that I had stolen from them. I did not even bother to hear the whimpering low-life bitches who were cowering underneath the checkout desk.

An hour had gone past, and my work for now was complete. I sheathed my two bloodstained Katanas, and then I rose up into the air where I had sent hundreds of continuous ki blasts all over the town as my finishing move, turning a number of buildings into piles of rubble. I was all set to turn back to home until an energy blast had set me off guard, but I dodged it and hammered whoever it was hard into the ground. I lowered myself beside my next opponent and stared into the eyes of Vegeta.


	3. The Rivalry Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z at all.

Chapter 3: The Rivalry Continues

I smirked for I had decided to have a bit more fun after the chaos that I had caused in the marketplace. Grabbing Vegeta by the arm, I threw him with all my might against the nearest wall that was a part of the ruins. The poor bastard was so stunned that he did not have the strength or the time to stop himself. To hold him in place, I threw the kunai, which were attached to my chest, at him and then used energy rings to hold him in place (_**A/N: **_much like what Vegeta did in the final fight that he had with Goku, right after he turned Majin).

He finally regained composure as I stood in front of him. "Who the fuck are you?" he whispered hoarsely, but instead of answering, I punched him in the gut with full force. He bent over, gasping in pain. "It is so odd how you don't recognize me, Vegeta," I snarled as I continued using him as a punching bag.

"If only I saw your face," he pleaded, "So that I will only know what kind of sick coward I am dealing with. Also, how the fuck did you know my name and do I know you?" What a fucking bastard! How dare he insult me like that? Well, for being the proud Saiyan prince that he was, no one would be surprised by the attitude that he was giving me. Sick coward? Ha! Why isn't he doing anything to stop me, like blocking or whatever? Is he purposefully holding back or is he, like what he had just called me, a "coward"? "I won't reveal myself to you just yet, Vegeta...not until I finish torturing you for a little bit more. As for your question, you will know soon enough."

"Why are you doing this?" Vegeta groaned again as my fist connected with his rib cage.

"Revenge," I replied, "sweet, isn't it?"

Vegeta looked up at me, growling with anger and confusion. "What the fuck did I do to you?"

I punched him in the face and kneed him in the groin with full force like before. "It isn't you, Vegeta. I am just taking my anger out on other people to make that sore loser, Goku, pay for what he did to me. I would take it out on him, but he's dead right now; so you will have to do." I backed away a pace and admired Vegeta's gasping and injured form.

"What did Kakarot ever do to you?" Vegeta hissed weakly for he was injured from the beatings that I had given him.

"You look tortured enough," I commented, ignoring his question, "now it is time to reveal my true self to you under one condition: you will not tell _anyone_ about what you are about to see because if you do, I am going to annihilate you and make sure that you will never return to this dimension again." Vegeta, although wounded, snapped, "Just show your fucking face already, you coward!"

Slowly and carefully, I removed the cloth, revealing my scarred face darkened by insanity. Vegeta winced with shock at what he had just seen. "Gohan!" he exclaimed, "you fucking traitor!" I cackled darkly and shouted menacingly, "Yes, speechless are we? If that bastard who called himself a father hadn't abused me for twelve years, I would be the same 'pure-hearted' hybrid that I used to be as a child. However, I am a totally different person now. There is nothing you could do to change me back to what I was before. Despite the fact that I now hate my father, as much as you do, for what he had done to me, you are still my enemy since you tried to attack me earlier." Vegeta's eyes twitched with anger as he tried to get himself free from his bonds.

I removed the kunai and energy rings that held him tight and fastened them to my chest, threatening, "Just to let you know, Vegeta, I went easy on you this time, but the next time we meet, you will not be so lucky. So, what I suggest is this: stay away from me or else you will regret the day that you ever set foot on this planet. I will make sure that you will be screaming out in pain before it is time for me to put you down for good, you fucking bastard."

As soon as I removed the last kunai, Vegeta immediately broke away from the wall and gave me a menacing look. While he was glaring at me, I knew that my threats to him earlier did not seem to make any sense to him. So, my voice became darker as I drew out my katanas to make another threat. At the same time, explosions erupted all around us as an aura of dark energy enveloped my body. "I mean it, Vegeta. Fly away home, you asshole. If you don't, then I will cut you to pieces."

Now Vegeta had realized that my threats were real. He spat towards his left and hissed, "Fine, have it your way, you fucking traitor. The next time we meet, I will make sure that you will pay for everything that you had done today even though, like me, you think of your father as an enemy." An aura of energy enveloped him as he took off into the sky.

I covered my head again, evaporated the energy around me, and sheathed my katanas. My work was finally finished for today, and I was ready to head home. Energy encircled me as I took off into the air, feeling very proud of myself for the slaughter and looting that I had accomplished today.

What will happen next I wonder? Next chapter, a very shocking event will occur as Gohan becomes even more evil insane than ever. In the meantime, please rate and review!


	4. Brotherly Betrayal

Hey everyone! How are you enjoying my story so far? Well this chapter may be quite disturbing and shocking to quite a few people, especially near the end. Just to warn you guys. Anyway, one more chapter after this one and this story will unfortunately be over L. No worries though, there will be others like that Bleach/Naruto story that I'm trying to work on and song fics. Please read and review though, and tell me what you think. I would really like to hear from you about what you think. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

**Chapter 4: Brotherly Betrayal**

Several months had passed, and more massacres had occurred throughout many villages and cities, all courtesy of me. With every attack that I had done and as my hatred towards my father grew, my strength had also increased a great amount. I had never felt so refreshed and, in a weird way, so free.

I had been thinking about my encounter with Vegeta a few months ago. I bet that he was so enraged for being such a coward that he had trained intensely every day. Well, the next time we meet, I will still be strong enough to beat his ass into the ground. What a fucking weakling. _Oh, please don't hurt me or any other people, you fucking traitor_. Give me a break! Was that how a proud Saiyan prince is supposed to behave? I did not think so. And he calls _me_ a coward. I am going to make him regret every saying that.

Then I thought about my dear father who was watching over me in Other World. If he were here in the living world, watching the numerous attacks that I had inflicted upon the people that he had saved so many times, then I bet that he would either beg and plea for me to stop like some weak and cowardly bitch, or he would try to stop me only to have my hand through his stomach. Well, nothing was better than a bit of revenge to teach him a lesson.

One night, I came home from another killing spree only to discover that my little brother, Goten, was sitting on my bed waiting for me. "What are you doing here, squirt?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed by his presence. Normally, I would be pretty glad to see my brother again, but this time, with all the anger and vengefulness blinding me, I think of my brother as everyone else - someone too weak to defend himself.

He kept on staring at me with those questionable eyes. "Where were you?" he asked. Trying to ignore my thoughts about him, I answered, "I was out." He cocked his head at me as though he did not understand a word that I was saying. "Out where?" he asked.

I growled irritably and snapped, "Can you do your big brother a favour and quit butting in on his personal space?" He lowered his head in dismay. "I am sorry, Gohan," he whimpered as he made little sobbing noises. "That's ok, Goten, just don't do it again," I mumbled with feigned reassurance as I walked towards the closet to set down my katanas and kunai.

"Were you training?" Goten asked. Did he realize how much he really annoyed me? I was going to have to teach him a lesson one of these days--child or not. "Yes," I lied.

If I told him the truth, then he would tell our mom, and my new identity would no longer be a secret. However, that would not make much difference either because I would slaughter anyone who knew about my secret--except for Vegeta of course since I would like a punching bag every now and then.

I turned towards my brother, who was still sitting on my bed, staring at me with those eyes and I realized about something. Everytime I looked at him, he reminded me of our father: the terrible things that he had done to me, the humiliation that he put me through. These thoughts and reminders were haunting me, and I knew that something had to be done. You may think that I am a coward, like what Vegeta said, but that did not make any difference. That fucking brat that called himself my brother must be dealt with as soon as possible. I do not want him to be around much longer.

"Goten," I asked, "where is mom?" I had realized that I did not hear any noises anywhere else in the house. "She had gone out," Goten answered, "she said she will be back in a couple of hours and that you should look after me when you get home." Good, that makes things much easier for me. She would not know what will happen while she was gone. If she wanted me to "take care of Goten" then I would do it all right. I smirked at this opportunity, but did my best to hide it from Goten's questionable eyes.

"Well, I have a surprise for you, Goten," I lied once again. Oh, how much I loved lying to my naïve little brother! It was so fucking easy getting away with what you had done or had to do.

Excitement started to build in the little boy in front of me. "Really? What is it?" he asked frantically as he quickly managed to stand up while he was still on my bed. "Close your eyes first," I told him, "Then you will get it, but no peeking." Immediately, Goten closed his eyes, smiling for he had thought that the surprise would be something like candy or a new toy.

I snickered softly as I grabbed one of my katanas, walked towards him, and drove the sword right through his chest. Goten gasped with pain and shock as his lifeless body collapsed into my arms, blood dripping on the floor and bed. I laughed louder as I took out my sword from my deceased brother and watched with a look of insanity as more of his blood spilled on the floor.

Haha, well that was quite shocking and disturbing wasn't it? There will be more horror to come along with more character deaths. Also, another character will show up as well. In the meantime, please review!


	5. The Horror Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the characters of the series.

**Chapter 5: ****The Horror Continues**

I smirked at Goten's lifeless form in front of me. It was so obvious that he could not see it coming: the painful stab of the katana sliding through him. Even though my mom would be coming home in an hour and a half, I had to cover up the devious crime that I had just committed.

I picked up the dead child by the scruff of the neck and jumped out of the open window. As soon as I found an open area, I held Goten's neck firmly, staring at his pale and lifeless face. Somewhere deep inside of me, a faint voice was inquiring, "Why the fuck would you do this shit to your little brother, Gohan? This is not what you were meant to be." However, that voice was too faint and quiet that I could not hear it, so I just ignored it. With the other hand, I held it close to Goten's face with the palm facing outward - energy encircled forming a small energy ball. My eyes widened menacingly as I shot the blast straight at Goten's face, vapourizing him completely and causing ashes to rain down on the earth below.

With that deed done, I realized that there was nothing else for me but to climb back inside my room and rest for the next day.

However, just as I was starting to turn around, I heard a loud roar of a helicopter above me. _Shit_, I thought to myself. It sounded as if someone got called in, but how would they know where I lived? I did not know what to do next: run off like a fucking coward or stay and destroy the stupid bastard who was about to put my evil actions to an end. My heart was racing as beads of sweat started to roll down my forehead.

Then, the decision started to become clear. I may have been a hybrid, but I still had Saiyan blood no matter how much of it was within me. There was one option I had: stay and fight the fucking bastard who was trying to confront me. There was a good chance that whoever it was was not a Saiyan but a mere, weak human being. I chuckled to myself as I thought, _This is going to be easy._ In an attempt to fight whoever it was, I drew out one of my katanas that I had brought out with me just in case someone would confront me just like they are in this situation that I was facing at the moment.

Sure enough, the helicopter landed in front me, and a young girl, who seemed to be close to my age, climbed out of its window. This young girl was tall and thin and had short, black hair. She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of black shorts, a pink tee-shirt, a white jumper, and a pair of black and yellow boots. There was look of vengefulness in her eyes as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" I asked as I poised the katana in front of me, ready to defend myself at any given moment. She closed her eyes and smirked. "It is that simple, ninja," she replied confidently, "I am going to make sure that your evil actions are finished once and for all!" I winced at her reply. How the fuck did she know that I was the one who attacked those numerous cities and towns?

"Who are you, you bitch?" I snapped as my hands tightened around the hilt nervously, "How the fuck did you find out that it was I who slaughtered those innocent people?"

"First of all, ninja, stop calling me a bitch or you will live to regret it. My name is Videl, and it was my cleverness that found out that you are the one who attacked those poor and innocent people. Think about it, you bastard. Your sword for instance: the ninja who massacred in numerous towns and cities had a sword exactly like it. From here, I can see that there are bloodstains on that sword. Want to know where those bloodstains had come from? The blood from innocent people, you dumbass! Also, you have the same clothes as that ninja. You see, those two facts are clear and simple: you are the ninja who attacked those innocent people, and I'm going to turn you in even if it kills me."

I growled at her furiously. Her cleverness would turn out to be a problem for me. It did not matter anyway - I was still going to rip her to shreds once she would try to arrest me. No one that weak would stand up against me, a hybrid that was so experienced with fighting and was an expert when it came to agility. However, there was something about her that was holding me back. Why couldn't I attack her?

"Well, ninja," she asked while she was going into a fighting stance, "are you going to fight to hold your ground against me or surrender and allow me to take you in? What is it going to be, you fucking murderer?"

My eyes showed a sign of confusion. What was happening? I wanted attack her and then kill her with one sweep of my katana, but why can't I do it?

_You can't. You are so weak near her. _Damn that voice! Now, I can hear it loud and clear. _Now, it is time to repent and accept the consequences._ No! I must kill her! This was my revenge against my father for all he had done to me! Once I kill more people, my revenge will be complete. _You are so blinded by the past, Gohan. It is time to open your eyes and repent._

Shit, no matter what I said and tried to do, I could not fight away this voice that kept on getting stronger and more audible every time it spoke. _Once you have accepted whatever she is about to do to you, everything will become clear to you. The end of the line is now, Gohan. _

I finally managed to block out that weakling voice that was telling me to go back to where I was before and snickered like an insane freak at the young woman before me, still having my katana poised for battle. "If it is a fight you want then it is a fight you will get, bitch," I told her as I wrapped my head cloth around my head.

At that moment, I could sense fear in her. She knew what was going to happen. From the head cloth, I could see her stepping back with fear in her eyes every time I walked towards her, katana raised for a deathly strike. "Good bye, bitch," I whispered as I ran towards her. She screamed a blood-curdling scream and shut her eyes tightly as she perished under a single, deadly sweep of the sword. To get rid of the bloody body, I fired a weak energy ball at the body and then fired a kame hame ha wave at the helicopter, disintegrating the body into ash and dust and the helicopter into heaps of rubble.

_Crash! _Lightning flashed around the landscape as heavy rains flooded the atmosphere. I stood over the rubble of the aircraft, watching for anyone else who had dared to challenge me.

That was until an energy wave caught me off guard. "What the fuck!" I screamed as I dodged the blast that came my way. Realizing that the blast had been shot from above, I looked up towards the sky. There, ready to shoot another Big Bang Attack, was Vegeta. "_You!_" I shrieked as the other Saiyan sent yet another blast at me, which I had dodged immediately.

"I saw what you did, Gohan," Vegeta accused as he grounded himself. "I thought you would have surrendered to your emotions and to your inner-voice, but you chose to go the hard way. Prepare for battle, hybrid! I am going to do what your father should have done when he was still alive." He had a point: my father even tried to kill me when he was still alive and abusing me. There were even a couple of times when he had almost succeeded. However, I wasn't about to let that get to me.

"Cut the shit, Vegeta! Even if I hadn't massacred many towns and villages _or _killed those people, my father would _still_ kill me when he was still alive. _This _is to make _him_ pay for everything that he had done to me! All the emotional and physical scars that he had inflicted on me! He must _pay _for the times when he had fucked me up for the past 12 years! I had warned you, Vegeta, to _never_ get in the way of my revenge! But you never listened to me, didn't you, you fucking weakling?"

Taking offence to my insults, he charged at me, screaming, "How dare you say such shit!" With lips curved into an evil and insane grin behind my headcloth, I took off into the sky with an idea in mind. Surprised, Vegeta followed suit, cursing and throwing energy attacks at me.

I led him to his home city, West City, and stopped in mid air. Smirking, I knew that this was a terrific battleground where innocent people would be killed in the crossfire of our battle. Chuckling, I grounded myself in the midst of towering buildings. An innocent passerby, who was accomplishing a crazy task of walking in the storm, stopped as soon he saw me. Drawing my sword, I turned around and, with a quick motion, drove it through his chest.

Once he grounded himself seconds after, Vegeta was enraged when he saw the body at my feet. "Traitor," he hissed under his breath, "What kind of sick bastard would do such a thing? Having a battle in _my _city—what are _you _trying to prove, Gohan? You insane son of a bitch!"

I stuck a hand in one of my pockets, pulling out a capsule, which contained the container of kunai that I had prepared a few months ago, and threw the capsule up into the air in front of me where it had exploded. I opened the container and fastened a few kunai stars to the clasps on my chest, and then I took a few more out into my hand.

With a devious grin forming on my face, I asked Vegeta if he was ready. He got into a ready stance, nodding and making a beckoning gesture with his index finger.

In several quick motions, I threw the razor-sharp stars towards Vegeta in a sideways motion, but he dodged those. I did not care about that however, because I had a plan. This was going to be my final strategy of taking care of my father's old rival once and for all. I threw some more at him, which he had dodged swiftly.

The second after a few more tries, I released the container of smoke bombs from its capsule and threw one at him so quickly that he very narrowly dodged it--it exploded a couple of inches away from him, letting out a gusts of purple-gray smoke that had blinded him instantly for a short time. As he was screaming and covering his eyes while the smoke was clearing, I teleported behind him, took out one of my katanas, and stabbed it through his back. He gasped and cried in agony and pain as the sword's blade ran through his chest and blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. "You…bastard! How…could…I lose…to…a no-good…insane…_freak_ like you?" He hissed as he grasped the blade of the sword that was sticking out of his chest.

"Think about it, Vegeta," I replied as I breathed into his hair and brought a hand towards his back, forming an energy ball from the palm, "My hatred towards anyone makes me stronger. See you in hell, Vegeta." In that instant, the complete energy ball shot out my hand, disintegrating the only remaining survivor of the Saiyan race.

_**(The following is not in Gohan's point of view) **_

The storm continued to rage on as Gohan edged his way along the streets of a now damaged West City. He saw a few teenagers in front of him trying to get out of the rain, but when they saw him they shrieked and hurried for cover. However, he did not really care about them that much for he did not feel like killing anyone anymore.

As soon as he reached the heart of the city, he took the same katana that he had used to kill Vegeta, Videl, Goten, and that passerby with and shoved the bloodstained blade through his chest. Even though it hurt so much, the once tenderhearted hybrid, which had suffered a tremendous amount of hurt throughout the past 12 years of his life, never showed his agony as he collapsed onto the rain-drenched concrete in a lifeless heap, blood mixing with the pounding rain.

_**A/N:**_ **Well that is all, folks. I hope you enjoyed that story. Sorry that things are going quite slowly with these stories as I am working on other things at the same time, like those videos for instance. Check them out on youtube under the channel name, "kanekoaikawa". In the meantime, I will do my best to get the next chapter of "Torn in the Darkness" up for you all. So until then, take care everyone and have a happy new year.**

**Rukia4Ichigo**


End file.
